U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,164 discloses a method of programming a monitor to receive and process signals from a new sensor. This method basically comprises entering the tire location of the new sensor, entering a subset of the new sensor's full identification code, receiving the full identification code from the sensor, comparing the subset with the full identification codes, and storing the full identification code if it corresponds to the subset.
The problem with this method was cross talk, where the monitor was within range of signals from other sensors and mistook the identification code of another sensor for that of the newly installed one. The present improvement eliminates or at least reduces the cross talk problem by programming the monitor to act upon a verification code transmitted briefly by the new sensor, as described more fully herein.